A Midnight Tryst
by TheThotAudit
Summary: Returning home desirous, Ragna takes his lover with burning need. (Shit description, I know. Goodbye fic. Information is in my profile)


**Prior to posting this, I tried to think of a way to make this fic more enjoyable to read - maybe add some interaction prior to the beginning of their lovemaking, however, my mood inhibited that and ideas just didn't come to me. This isn't great; Rachel and Ragna portrayed here aren't as flavor-filled as their canon counterpart or correct, but this is my goodbye fic. Details on the bottom will also be in my profile.**

* * *

Rachel's back collided with the plush, smooth comforter of his bed. A soft grunt escaped her lips from the impact before Ragna settled himself on top of her, his larger frame and cool skin pressing down on hers as he caged her against his bed. Before she could respond, his mouth slanted over the tender, nerve-laden flesh of her throat and he bit down, lacking the force to pierce the skin but using enough to make the bite sting. His mouth was good, devilish, and the sensation of it drew a pleasured sigh out of her that turned into a moan. Rachel's palms pressed against his chest, fingers splayed out and nails scratching against his bare skin while her body started reacting on its own. She parted her knees to let him lay against her, mold to her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her lower back curved, Rachel's hips pressing into his as her body physically communicated the need he was conjuring within her.

Rachel felt how hard he was, his erection straining against the boxers he was wearing. They were the only article of clothing left on him, she'd made sure of that as he made sure her panties were all that remained on her. His sinful lips slid over the column of her neck and to where it curved into her shoulder, his teeth and the tips of his sharp canines grazing her heated flesh. Rachel craved him. Her hands swept lower over his chest, over his sides, and to his back. Rachel dug her nails harder over his skin, from his lower back to his shoulders, and ground her hips against his. He groaned against her neck. loving the stinging trails her nails left over his flesh.

"Fucking sexy little thing you…"

"Ragna, please...!" Rachel breathed, the moaned words uttered against his hairline. He loved it when she begged, pushed to a point where his touch and pleasure were all that mattered anymore. "Please, I need you…"

"Then get those panties out of the way before I shred 'em." He tried to sound calm, but his voice spewed desperation.

Rachel immediately moved to obey, her hands a bit clumsy because they were moving so fast and out of her sightline. When her thumbs finally caught the straps of her underwear she yanked them down, hissing gouging the soft flesh of her hips with her sharp thumbnails. Ragna felt she was taking far too long and she gasped when he ripped the fabric off and threw the ruined article of cloth across his chamber. She managed to glimpse the sizeable wet spot soaked into the dark fabric, sure the front of his boxers was wet from her constant grinding.

Rachel pushed at them and didn't even get them a quarter of the way down before he stepped back. The sound of clear disappointment she readied to make never left her lips, stifled as his rough hands gripped each side of her waist and flipped her over. On reflex she positioned herself properly; chest flat on the bed, spine arched like a stretching cat with her ass raised. Reaching down, Ragna grabbed both her wrists and pinned them behind her back with a single hand, hissing able to feel the pain of her bones grinding with her flesh. She squirmed, further turned on by his rough grip and trapped position Ragna put her in. Barely able to push back and slip his cock between the canyon of her ass. She wanted him inside her so badly.

Ragna moved her thighs apart with his knees and asserted himself between her legs. He maneuvered his cock for his tip to press against the slick, smooth flesh of her asshole. He teased her. Lightly pressing his tip against her pucker but never pushing in, further pushing her rubbing his organ between her ass. Rachel's body was beyond ready for him, begging for him. With a whiny edge to her panting voice, she begged, "Please…! Ragna, I need you!"

Her pleads were music to his ears. Once he leaned over, he wasted no time in thrusting into her. Her eyes shut and she moaned into the sheets, Ragna rough as he established his rhythm. His fast, powerful movements making the bed frame creak and protest. Already she was lost in the sensations, his thick cock making her internal muscles stretch to accommodate him. He loved this position as it did two things; it made her tighter around him, making him feel larger inside of her, and it got him deep enough to pass a comfortable depth, pressing painfully within her. Every thrust mixed a twinge of pain deliciously with pleasure, causing her eyes to tear up and legs wanting to give. He knew just how to angle his thrusts so he'd stroke that tender spot within her, exploiting it, pushing her to orgasm over and over again.

His breathing grew harsher than normal, but still strictly controlled. Due to her position, he didn't have to bend his back and kissed her neck a few times before biting down much harder than last time. The sudden pain made a twitch in her squirming, piercing through the overwhelming pleasure for just a second. Ragna lapped up the blood which dripped from the twin holes, but not for long. He moved up to suck and kiss a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear. The stinging pain of the bite mixed with his talented mouth sucking against her white-hot flesh combined with the pain/pleasure of his merciless fucking was becoming too much and she couldn't stop her climax and came hard.

Her eyes rolled beneath her already closed eyelids, her mouth wide open and body shuddering as it rocked to his unrelenting undulations. Rachel's neck arched as the heavenly sensations crashed through her blazing nerves and thrashing heartbeat, tears squeezing from her eyes like a sponge from the sheer intensity of everything he gracious gave her. Ragna smiled against her scalding, sweat-layered skin, the chill of his breath from his low moan cooling the side of her neck. He felt her muscles contracting and rippling around him, her body working to draw him deeper and keep him there as her orgasm swept through her body like a tsunami wave.

"You feel amazing… I love it when you come like this, baby…" He murmured against her flesh, the rough, labored edge to his voice turning her on just as much as the sweet words he spoke. Her body was slick against his, pulse-pounding so hard Rachel was sure he could feel it just like she could feel his. When he started off rough like this, it took no time for Rachel to come. His free hand dripped down to slip two fingers into her soaked cunt and traveled back up as he said, "taste yourself," before slipping his slick-coated fingers past her lips. Without a second thought, she sealed her mouth around his digits and sucked as if it were his delicious cock.

Ragna's mouth switched to the other side of her neck, his sharp canines piercing her pale skin once again. She moaned around his thumb, writhing beneath him as she pressed her hips back into his with unrestrained need. Ragna consumed the blood from the holes he made in her neck. She tasted so sweet… he just couldn't get enough. Not now. Not ever. From the moment his fangs first sank into her skin, he knew this woman would be his one and only.

Rachel breathed just as hard as he was sucking on his fingers through her nostrils, his hips maintaining that same rough rhythm through his own orgasm, constantly burying himself deep inside of her. He nipped at her earlobe, tugging and grinding, pulling his fingers from her mouth to ear his name pant from her. Praising the hot come which stuffed her ass and made her feel complete.

Ragna pulled out with a satisfied sigh and released his vice grip on her as blood returned to her arms. His jism followed to run down her thighs. Rachel panted for a few moments, and even when she spoke the words which hardened him once again, she was still much out of breath and came out almost as whispers, but he understood them.

"Let me ride you… please…" Rachel felt empty without his thick dick inside of her and all her pleasure-fogged mind could think about was getting him back in. Ragna watched her rub her red pussy for a moment, desperation in her eyes before he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Rachel threw her legs over his hips and straddled him then reached between them, gripping the base of his organ, nestling his tip between the base of the swollen, slick lips of her sex. His nails bit into the soft flesh of her hips as she sank down on him, his closed and sighing in absolute bliss and she paused to savor the delectable sensation. Rachel loved the first time he entered her, spreading her open as he fucked her without mercy even though she was just a virgin. It was a night engraved into her consciousness, a memory that kept her up on lonely nights when Ragna had to depart and take care of some vampire family business. She could feel how impatient he was getting, his muscles tense beneath her. Grip like steel on her hips, but he allowed her to take her time as she slowly took him in, cursing lowly under his breath.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer; when her ass met his thighs and he was buried to the hilt inside of her, she removed her hand and started riding him in earnest. She rolled her hips everytime she sunk down on him, making the helm of his cock stroke where she desired as she skillfully tensed her muscles around him, choking him. The harsh red of his cock might've even turned blue.

Ragna took one of her wrists then guided it up to his mouth where her sweet juices coated her fingertips, his mismatched jewels never leaving her as he sucked them clean, turning her already flushed cheeks a deeper shade of red as a new wave of arousal caused her clit to throb. The way he sucked and swirled his tongue around her fingers reminded her of how wonderful his mouth felt between her legs. She began panting. Both from exertion and from want, a second orgasm making her lower belly clench and her knees want to give.

Rachel rode his phallus hard, her beautiful hips rising and falling quickly as her mind surrendered to the needs of her body. After releasing her wrists he used one hand to hold her hips as she arched back and another to grab a breast while his mouth attacked the vacant one. She grabbed the base of his skull threading fingers through his bristles and soon slipped it and the hand that clamped his shoulder down his back, digging nails leaving red, angry streaks along his sweaty body.

He left her breasts, his breathing ragged and pleasured gaze locked onto her. For a few seconds her sluggish, sex-dazed mind believed maybe he would come first. She would feel his cock twitching between her walls as she kept up her pace. But she couldn't hold on and came. Perhaps Ragna knew what she planned. It made sense since he began restlessly attacking that tender spot in her pussy that always made her lose control, the bundle of her nerves ten-times as sensitive as before thanks to her double orgasm. Rachel bit her lower lip to stifle her cries feeling the burst of hot liquid between their bodies where they physically joined.

"Thought you were gonna make me come first, eh?" Triumph ladened his voice, his hands locking her hips to his while she climaxed as he could feel every rippling contraction uninterrupted inside of her. Ragna stopped for just a moment, and in that span, he rolled her over and pinned her beneath him. The change of penetration pressed his cock more firmly against her g-spot, but his depth no longer uncomfortable. Rachel barely managed to pant his name as one of his hands moved from his hips to gather her wrists and pinned them above her head.

Her arms were slack, limp from her orgasms. His other hand went on the move; it swept over her belly, fingertips grazing over her searing flesh. She groaned to the contact, her skin sensitive. Her hips movements were sluggish grinding against him. Ragna pressed his hand on her stomach to stop her movements. She whined, watery eyes pleading for him to let her proceed.

Ragna eased the pressure. She wrapped her orgasm-weakened legs around him to bring him harder. Rachel squirmed restlessly now, her movements restricted and notably successful able to run her lips somewhat along his member getting the friction they both needed. A smile curled the corner of his mouth as he watched her writhe, staring at her with increasing frustration. When she felt him throbbing her lips pulled down in a pouting frown which made his smile widen in a gloating manner. It was then Rachel realized how amusingly powerless she must've looked; skin flushed and laden with sweat, chest heaving and covered in bites, cheeks red, and her long blond hair released from her normal pigtails in complete disarray… a look of a woman well-fucked with a pouting face. Realizing this and thinking about how he denied her his pleasure and orgasm riled the little brat within her.

"You little worm…"

Those three words trailed off and a sadistic glint appeared in the vampire's eyes as his smile took a wicked edge. His free hand moved, coming up to roughly cup her chin as he moved down to stop just above her lips. Her racing heart flipped with fear, but an excited, sexually charged kind of fear. But fear nonetheless that mixed with her arousal. That twisted smile lingered as he spoke, his tone low yet firm and dangerous.

"What'd you say, Rabbit?"

Rachel knew it was a rhetorical question but still opened her mouth to respond. She drew in a strained breath to speak but the hand which gripped her wrists squeezed, rubbing her bones together again, cutting her off. She could feel her clit throb, her heart hammering. Rachel closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping still and controlling her urge to move against him.

"Open your eyes, Rachel, I never said to close 'em." His gruff tone sent a sensual chill spidering up her spine. She obeyed. A small thought of stubbornness entered her mind but were forced open when he rocked his hips forward, his words cutting through her delirium. "I think you've forgotten who's the boss around here, Rachel. Time you remember." He moved a hand down between her thighs and pressed his thumb none too gentle against her clit. Her hips jerked and legs instinctively tightened around his waist.

A whimper of pleasured pain escaped her drooling mouth as his thumb ground against where she was most sensitive at the moment and her squirming only made her press harder. And all it did was tighten his grip in the end. It accomplished nothing for her but she couldn't remain still. Ragna whispered in her ear, and even though his face had vanished from view, she knew he still held that same cold smile.

"Had enough?" Ragna simpered when she nodded and let out a pitiful little squeak as he rotated his thumb against the tissue. "Do you want me to stop? Use your words."

Rachel didn't know whether to say yes or no, but she didn't think she could survive another minute of this. "Y-yes! Please forgive me…!"

"Good girl…" Ragna almost sweetly spoke as he eased the pressed off her and she went limp, breathing in long, deep breaths of relief. Now his fingertips ran in light, gentle strokes over her clit to ease her. He returned from her ear, his softer smile returned. Ragna gave her a soft, loving kiss before asking, "are you really? Don't lie now."

"I am," she pecked his lips. "I would never lie to you…"

"Heh, I'll remember that." Ragna saw the stubbornness in her eyes but let it slide for now. His gentle movements were soothing, stroking away the lingering soreness in her nerve endings. Pleasure overrode pain, replacing it completely, coaxing her tensed muscles to relax. At the same time Ragna's hips began to move, rocking them against hers. He wasn't rough this time around, sliding in and out gently along her passageway. Ragna almost stayed completely inside of her, barely moving, only just enough to create friction. Rachel felt like she was melting. Any stubbornness she had faded, giving completely into him. Ragna leaned down, pressing a kiss on the side of her neck where he'd bitten earlier.

Her third orgasm hit her then, brought on by Ragna doing three things at once. He opened his mouth and bit down, making the fresh bite mark throb, while he swirled his fingertips and thrust his hips forward more forcefully. Back arching, every muscle in Rachel's body tensed as the pleasure washed over her senses. She felt him smile against my neck as she peaked, a moan successfully slipping out of her mouth as her jaw dropped. His hand and hips stilled, letting her come down from the climax without pushing more out of her. Ragna brushed his lips up the side of her neck and came to a stop just beneath ger earlobe.

"You know what I want, don't you?" His voice was low and rough when he spoke.

A smile tilted the corners of Rachel's lips upward; she did indeed remember. Nodding, she opened her watery eyes and tilted my head toward his, wanting to see his expression. Ragna eased his grip on her wrists, letting her arms drop to either side of her head. Ragna pulled back, his cock slipping out of her as he scooted towards the bedhead to lean back on, watching me expectantly. Rachel felt her body were made of jello as she moved and pouted to the distance, sitting up and rising out of the damp, rumpled bed sheets. "You truly love to goad me, don't you?" She crawled the short distance over to him, her hair clinging to her neck and cheeks.

Straddling his legs, Rachel laid down on them and reached for his cock, soaked in her juices. Rachel wrapped her hand around his base settling in place and tilted his tip toward her mouth. Leaning in, she opened my mouth and swirled her tongue around his head. Rachel shuddered tasting herself on him, but she didn't care; widening her mouth, Rachel slid her lips down his shaft and took him in. Rachel was rewarded with a soft hiss from the vampire as the wet heat of her mouth enveloped him. Reaching down, he threaded his fingers into through her hair, cupping the base of my skull.

Rachel started a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down impatiently. She wanted him to cum, she wanted his pleasure as he wanted hers, and she was going to get it. Tightening her lips around his length, Ragna sighed as she swirled her tongue along the underside of his cock, hollowing her cheeks and sucking. Ragna's grip tightened on her hair grabbing a fistful, his breathing becoming a little ragged. Still, he let her maintain control for the moment. She kept up, gradually working him deeper into her mouth and unwrapping her hand from his base. Relaxing my throat, she bobbed her head down and took the first few inches of his length into it, rubbing her tongue side to side over his shaft.

"I hope you're ready."

It was a good thing that she was because the next second he pushed her head down until her lips wrapped around the root of his cock. Ragna fully took over then, her golden locks gripped tightly in his fist as he increased the pace. Closing her eyes, Rachel concentrated hard on keeping her mouth open far enough and throat relaxed to let him fuck it. Ragna's breathing was becoming more labored as he pumped her head up and down, burying his length all the way inside my mouth. Rachel matched his rhythm, sucking as he pulled out and stroking her tongue over him when he surged back in.

"Fuck… your mouth is so tight, baby…!"

Rachel's nails dug into the sides of his thighs as it kept up. She could feel him twitching in her mouth now, could taste more precum on her tongue. Then, Ragna pushed her head down all the way and kept it down, keeping his cock buried in her throat. She sucked, trying hard not to gag around him. His pleasure was evident when she failed, a low moan slipping out of him as she began choking on his cock. She was struggling to breathe as he came, his thighs tensing beneath her hands and a shaky breath slipping from his lips. Rachel could feel his load spurt down her throat, the sensation making her cheeks redden before he relaxed his grip and allowed her to pull back so she could breathe properly. His fingers stayed tangled in her hair for several moments, holding her head close to his lap as he savored the orgasm.

Gradually, Ragna let her up completely, stroking his fingers through her damp, tangled locks. He lay back on the bed, taking her warm hand in his larger one. Licking her lips, she used what strength was left in her muscles to pull herself up next to him, curling against his side. He wrapped his arms around her, tilting his head and pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. They laid there, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss and the worn-out feeling in their muscles. Rachel's fingertips idly stroked over his chest while his softly caressed up and down my side.

"That's my girl…"

* * *

 **There you have it. For the reason of my departure it somewhat petty and could be resolved normally without leaving FF. However, everytime I think about this place my brow twitches and the ones responsible for driving me to this point would pop up and cause me to wretch. I'm very calm, but I have pet peeves and a limit. I don't plan on divulging those names either. I would like to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed and read my stories. There were some I met on here that helped me and I owe them greatly, others I became friends with and messed around with. Though I doubt me leaving is really special, so this whole "goodbye" is in a sense pointless, but I feel I should do so anyway. Again, thank you to all who supported me and actually LIKED the crap I posted. It meant a lot : )**


End file.
